


Asked to Sacrifice

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Gen, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Heimdall goes to the Valkyrie camp in the cover of night for a secret mission.





	Asked to Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Heimdall had gone unseen from his post under the cover of night. As he approached the Valkyrie camp, he lowered his hood. Beneath the torchlight, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was noticed.

Sure enough, as he stepped into the camp, a Valkyrie advanced on him. She was tall and lithe, her fair long blonde hair in waves around her shoulders, and even though she wasn't wearing her armor, favoring a simple tunic, her Dragonfang still hung from her hip.

"Greetings, Watcher," she said. Her tone was light, but there was an edge to it. The Valkyrie kept to themselves, and unannounced guests who weren't of the crown were met with suspicion. "What brings you here?"

"I need the aid of the Valkyries," Heimdall replied. He pulled back his cloak, revealing his heavily pregnant stomach. 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I think you need a midwife, Watcher, not a warrior."

"I cannot leave my post to raise a child. But what I need more is for this child to be safe and to be unseen by her."

There was no question which _her_ he meant. They all knew of Hela's growing bloodlust, and the tensions surrounding the crown. It could be a hundred years from now, but the tensions would come to a head, and there would be blood shed.

"How have you hidden it from her to this point?"

He smiled faintly. "Everyone looks, but no one sees."

"You've still come to the wrong place," the Valkyrie said, though she sounded more sympathetic this time.

Heimdall rested a hand on the swell of his stomach. "I'm carrying a girl child. And she's strong. I believe this is where she belongs."

If the Valkyrie had a response, it was cut short by Heimdall's groan of pain. He took a knee, one arm wrapped around his massive midsection. He had forgotten to mention that he came only when he knew it was time.

"You're having it _now_? Oh, you incredible--" She stopped herself before she got into the proper swearing. She turned and called for more Valkyrie to aid them, and Heimdall found himself being led toward a building, and thankfully, a bed.

He was told by more than one Valkyrie that he should have sought a midwife. Yet, the team of warriors managed to talk him through the birth.

And then he heard the sound of crying. With an exhausted, satisfied sigh, Heimdall closed his eyes. He could have slept for a year after that.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He opened his eyes and the fair haired Valkyrie was standing by the bed. Her tunic was splattered with blood and in his haze, it took Heimdall a second to realize that was _his_ blood. She was holding the child.

"Yes," he said without fully considering it. His arms were already out to take the baby from her, and when she placed his daughter on his chest, his eyes welled up with tears. He knew this was for the best, but that didn't make it easy.

"Daughter," he mumbled to her. Her eyes were open and unfocused. "I will watch you grow up. I will be with you, even when you will never know I'm there."

"Are you sure you want to leave her here?" asked the Valkyrie. "It's not too late to change your mind."

Heimdall's mouth twisted somewhere between a smile and a frown. "She needs to be kept safe. And I need to be back at my post, no one the wiser."

"What if you left your post? Made a home with your child? Perhaps the child's sire?"

He looked up at her. "You are a legion of warriors for the crown. You know the sacrifices we make."

The Valkyrie considered him for a moment. "You're asking her to make them too."

"Yes." Heimdall peered down at his child. "She'll learn soon that's all we do."


End file.
